Stay
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: "No." He coughed. "D-Don't. Don't leave me." "But I can't let you die!" I cried. The tears overflowed my eyes. "Just stay," He told me calmly, smiling. He suddenly winced and I cried again.  /MikaNatsume/


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.**

**This story is dedicated to my awesome DEDICATED TEAM C in AoGA House Cup. I love you all guys. :)) Continue the session with REVIEW BUTTON 'cause I can't leave a review. Not with my Mom around. :/  
>I'm actually sneaking, right now. *winks* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

This story was a product of inspiration from Spiderman 3  
>(I know, I'm too late in watching it. XD It sorta became my 'good night' movie, because I can't sleep when I haven't finished it yet. XD)<p>

(Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga)  
>[RomanceTragedy]

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_All of us had a choice."_

...

* * *

><p>Smiling in front of the mirror, I grabbed my pink dress and hovered it over my nightdress.<p>

_Looking good. _It had pink lacy straps and beautiful sequins were all over the dress. At the low waist, there was a white belt. The dress was just two inches above my knees. _Perfect._

I glanced over the calendar at the wall above my desk. Tomorrow is the 25th of this month. The date was encircled and drawn with hearts by who else but me.

Yawning widely, I set my phone's alarm and slumped on my bed.

_Tomorrow will be one of my best days with him again. _Another yawn escaped my lips before my eyelids closed shut and I was submerged in a deep slumber.

**-xXxXx-**

"_Don't go breaking my heart...  
>I couldn't If I tried<br>Oh, Honey if I get restless,  
>Baby you're not that kind...<em>

_Don't go breaking my heart...  
>You take the weight off of me...<br>Oh, Honey when you knock on my door  
>Ooh, I gave you my key..."<em>

I grunted as my hands instantly went over my head to search for the source of that tune.

As soon as I felt the hard, smooth surface of my phone, I cracked an eye open and was almost blinded by the brightness of my phone. I turned off the alarm and sighed.

Closing my eyes again, I put down my phone beside me.

_Two more minutes. _I thought as I listened hard to my surroundings to wake me up.

The birds were chirping outside the window of my room and it was like wind chimes... So pleasing to the ears. I can hear Mom grumble something to Dad downstairs. I can hear some children laughing outside and a person singing on the shower beside my room – on the other house.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

My mini clock on the desk beside my bed was the most deafening one and I focused in it, 'til I got the motivation to move. My mouth was a big 'O' when I yawned and stretched my arms out. I can feel the soreness of my body, but it was instantly wiped away when I saw the calendar with the date today.

I squirmed and happily hopped out of my bed. I looked at the time and was surprised that I only have thirty minutes left to prepare.

"Ohmygosh!" The phrases were rumbled when it came out of my mouth. "Isetthealarmtimewrong!"

Today was our anniversary and I am running late! He'll be so mad at me when he picks me up.

Grunting, I hurriedly gathered my clothes and dashed my way to the mini bathroom I have inside my room.

**-xXxXx-**

Annoyed, I glanced at my wristwatch which says 10:30am.

_What is Natsume doing that will get him so late? _I groaned and pouted as I sent him another text message on his phone.

_Natsume, are you coming or not?_

I know that wasn't the right thing to ask, but I can't help it! I mean, I waited for one and a half hour already! He said last night that he'll be picking me up at my place at 9am.

And it is 10:30 already, dang it.

_Care to reply?_

I sent him another annoying message and hoped that it will annoy him to the point where he will yell at me later. Well, at least that's better than getting the silent treatment.

I turned on the television, hoping that it will get my interest and flip my bitter actions for today. But it was wasted. My attention was undivided. It was still on my frigging phone.

It was 11:05am when I decided to already go to his house.

_Ok thanks. I'm going to your house now._

With that, I threw my phone inside my mini purse and slid it to my right shoulder before clicking off the TV and heading outside.

"Mom, I'm going now." I called loudly.

"Okay, be careful, Mikan." She called back. "Oh, wait. Isn't Natsume going to pick you up? I thought he would."

"Well, practically, yeah." Chagrin washed out through me as she let me remember his promise. "But I guess he won't be coming."

"Oh, have fun with him, then."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Thanks, Mom." I closed the door and went to his house grumpily.

**-xXxXx-**

I rang the doorbell three times and there's still no answer.

_Where is he?_

I rang the doorbell again and was angrily greeted by no one.

I bit my lip as I sent him another annoying message.

_Where are you? I rang the doorbell for like, fifteen times. Don't tell me you're still sleeping?_

I angrily shoved it back to my mini purse. I know I'm exaggerating, but I have to be, for him to feel guilty. Today was our moment, and where was he?

"Oh, hey Mikan." I heard a familiar voice called me.

I turned to the left and saw Koko with his usual goofy smile and I frowned a little bit. "Hey."

"What are you doing there?" He asked and walked in front of me.

"Waiting for a stupid boyfriend to come out or something." I sighed and Koko laughed.

"He wasn't home."

"Where is he?"

"I saw him earlier."

"Koko, explain to me what happened. Detail by detail. Don't just tell me clips of it and make me ask you over and over. Okay?"

"Well, he came out of his house and he was nearly rushing. I saw him glance at his watch and then a girl came and told him something and he just stared at the girl... For... I think it was fifteen seconds..."

"What?" I interrupted him.

_He stared at another girl for like fifteen seconds? How long is that stare? That wasn't a glance. That was indeed a stare._

"You heard me. He came out, he was nearly rushing and then a girl came and told him something and he was like staring at her for fifteen seconds. Clear?"

"And then?"

"He nodded and they both walked away." He shrugged.

"What the hell?" I tried to lower my voice, but still, it nearly came out as a scream and the passer-by's gawked at me like I've lost my mind.

Who wouldn't lose her mind when you're waiting for like two hours and your boyfriend wasn't answering any of your text messages and when you go to his house, you find him nowhere, and a friend tells you that he's staring at another girl and went away with her... WHO WOULDN'T FREAKING LOSE HER MIND? !

"Thanks, Koko." I semi-frowned and patted his shoulder. "Bye."

"B-Bye." I guess he didn't mean to make me sad by his story telling.

But...

I decided to just have fun now with my friends than waste this day sulking at my room.

_Meet me at the Alice Mall, please. I need some company.  
>:(<em>

And sent it to Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko – my three most amazing girlfriends in the whole wide world.

**-xXxXx-**

It was nearly 1pm when they all arrived at McDonald's. I was munching on some French fries.

"So, what happened?" Hotaru asked.

"He ditched me." I felt the angry build up inside me again and I just showed it by shoving lots of fries on my mouth.

"He ditched you?" Anna asked.

"Yes." I sipped on my coke. "Have some." I offered them some fries and they took some. "He didn't even send me a message."

"Nothing?" Nonoko checked.

"Nothing."

Then, as if on cue, my phone buzzed from my purse and I immediately grabbed it.

I gasped as I saw who it was. "NATSUME!" I said a little too loud and the people around all turned their heads around us.

My face instantly beamed with pink and I looked down and opened the message.

My face fell again as soon as I saw it and I let my friends read it.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't home.  
>My battery's nearly dead.<em>

"That's all?" Hotaru asked again.

I nodded and I could feel my heart being stabbed – though not literally.

I quickly fumbled on the keys of my keypad.

_Where are you? You should've at least told me sooner. :/_

I waited for him to reply but nothing came.

"Let's go." I told them after I finished my drink and they just nodded.

We chatted while roaming around the mall, but this is not what I need right now.

What I need is Natsume. And where the hell is he just when I needed him? He was out there with a girl whose identity is not known.

"Hotaru, can we go to a bar?" I suddenly asked and they all stared at me as f I'd grown up a third head.

"Seriously?" Anna asked.

"But Mikan..." Nonoko began.

"No buts." I looked at my feet and wiggled my toes. "Please. Just this once. I just wanna forget him and everything."

"But drinking will only make it worse." Hotaru reasoned.

"Please. Please. Please." I begged.

"Okay." Hotaru sighed. "Just don't lose yourself and don't drink too much or we'll leave you there without money and you seriously need to wash all their cocktail glasses. I am serious." She added. "Dead serious."

"Okay, okay." I laughed without humor. "Thank yoooouuuuu!" I squealed and hugged the three of them.

**-xXxXx-**

I gulped the whole vodka in the small shotglass.

"Mikan," Hotaru warned. Her voice deep and serious. "I'm seriously going to call your Mom and tell her you're wasting your night out here if you don't stop hogging all the vodka."

"Go drink if _shyou_ want _shome_." I mumbled.

"Haven't you received any calls from him?" Anna asked worriedly at me.

"Nope." I laughed. "I _shturned_ my phone off."

"W-What?" Nonoko was surprised.

"If he really _wantshed_ to reach me–hic–, he should've _jusht shent_ me a _meshage ushing shome _other _phonesh_." I hiccupped.

"That's it, Mikan." Hotaru stood up and grabbed my wrist. "We're going home."

"No." I shook my head. "No. Please no."

"Okay, stop drinking now. We're going to leave in thirty minutes. Let your head cool off. I shouldn't have agreed to this." Hotaru angrily grumbled as she sat down beside me again.

"I'm–_hic_–_shorry_." I frowned. "I will be good now–_hic_–I _promishe_." I raised my hand and swore at them.

"You're raising the wrong hand you know, Mikan." Nonoko remarked.

"Oh," I quickly let down my left arm and raised my right hand. "_Shoorrryyyy_."

After thirty minutes of just sitting down, we headed to the bathroom and they washed my face and I felt cooled down and not that dizzy anymore. I was just slightly tipsy, but still in my consciousness.

"T-Thanks." I mumbled and held the sink to help myself stand up.

"Come on, let's go." Hotaru offered and we all went out of the bar.

"I can go home by myself." I chuckled at them as they tried to convince me that they'll fetch me home.

"Mikan, stop being so stubborn." Hotaru frowned.

"I can really go home by myself." I showed them a smile. "Trust me." And I added, "Besides, I needed time to think..." I shrugged and my lips turned downwards.

After ten minutes of arguing, I won. Thank God.

"Look. You only made it more dangerous to go home by arguing. It's too dark now." I grinned at them and I can see now that they trust me that I'm not drunk. "Okay. Get home safely, eh?"

"Sure." Anna smiled back. "Call us when you got home."

"Okay." I gave them two thumbs up and I walked the other way as the three of them headed the other way.

I was walking for five minutes and the new street that I was walking give me creeps.

The streets were frighteningly dark, only the street lamps were the ones that were giving me the chance to see through. I walked slowly, the heel of my white sandal echoed through the soundless street.

Then I heard some rustling of things just behind me. I looked back and almost died of a heart attack. "Oh, God! You cat!" I _humph_ed at the black cat that was behind me. "You scared me!"

Then, all of a sudden someone grabbed me and I was being dragged to one of the darkest parts of the street. "Oh NO!" I tried to struggle, but the unidentified man was too strong for me. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

He threw me and my back hit a wall. "Ow!" I winced. Then I felt him get my purse. I willingly gave it to him. "Go get all my money! Just let me go!"

I squirmed and my eyes adjusted to the dim lights that were coming from a street lamp not too far. The man was horribly huge and his skin was dark. His hair almost reached his shoulders and he had a beard. He was wearing black shirt with black pants and he was hardly visible, except from the silhouette.

He then gripped my wrists tightly again and I could feel him trace my face down to my body from his other hand. A shiver crawled down on my spine. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Gathering my strength, I positioned my right leg and kneed him to the groin. His grip on me loosened and I pushed him. That was enough for me to go, but he caught up to me just near the street lamp and he threw me again to the wall and I cringed. I felt a bone broke or two. But the pain was too far away. I squirmed again. He now sandwiched me between the wall and himself. His right hand gripped both of my wrists again and his other hand was taking down the straps of my dress. "NO, LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping somebody would hear me.

Then someone punched him and he was thrown back a little bit. The bastard shook his face, like shaking off the punch that was given to him.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend you dirty rascal? !" His voice was higher than before and his brows were already meeting at the center.

"Natsume!" I screamed and I don't know whether to feel happy or not. Happy – that he saved me. And unhappy – because he'll get involved, too. Oh my. "Let's go, Natsume!" I tugged his arm and he nodded, we were just running away when the dirty bastard caught and gave Natsume a punch on the back. I heard Natsume grunt.

"Why you? !" He was angered. "I was already letting you out off the hook because my girlfriend is here..." His face wasn't the Natsume I've known anymore. It was horrifying. He looked like he's going to kill him.

They threw punches at each other and I could only scream and shout. "OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!" I turned my head in hope to see passer-by's but the street was empty. "OH NO! STOP! YOU BASTARD!" I tried to stop him by punching him but he just slapped me. I was thrown to the ground away from them and Natsume got even angrier.

"WHY YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH? !" And punched him hard.

I was still on the ground, clutching my head, when I saw the dirty ugly bastard took out something dangerously sharp.

My eyes widened and I gasped as he stabbed Natsume in front of me. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and instantly got to my feet.

Natsume was falling to the ground and I caught him. The dirty bastard ran away, leaving the knife on the ground inches away from me. I wanted to turn around and stab him to death, but seeing Natsume cringing from pain... It was too much.

"No, Natsume. You're not going to die." I fought the tears but it keeps on coming.

"I won't." He winced and he gave out a throaty chuckle.

"I'll call the ambulance." I stood up but he held my hand.

"No." He coughed. "D-Don't. Don't leave me."

"But I can't let you die!" I cried. The tears overflowed my eyes.

"Just stay," He told me calmly, smiling. He suddenly winced and I cried again.

"No. This all happened because of me!" I sniffed and gripped his hand tighter. "I have to call an ambulance, Natsume! You're not going to die here!"

"I said I'm not going to die." He coughed again. "Dry your tears. I almost lost someone earlier this day and seeing that that guy harasses you..." He winced. "It was too much painful. I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, either!" I'm going, Natsume." I stood up and he tried to stand up, too. Clutching his right upper stomach where he was stabbed. "No! Don't get up, Natsume!"

"If you're going, I'm going, too."

"No, no, no. Just lay there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But what if you ran to him again?" He coughed and I saw some blood spill out. My heart was being torn apart every second I see him slowly dying in front of me.

"Just... No Natsume. You're not going to die!"

"I'm not." He laughed and another spurt of blood came out of his mouth.

"Stay, Mikan." He ordered. His voice was too strong to be disobeyed. "Stay."

"I'll stay forever by your side, Natsume. But..."

"Sssshhh." He placed a finger on my lips. His hand was trembling. "Just stay."

If only I made the right choice. If only I didn't let my pride overwhelm me. If only I listened to Hotaru...

If only Natsume allowed me to call for some help...

"Every one of us has a choice." His voice came out as a mere whisper. "And this is what I choose. To be by your... s-side."

I saw him cough again and his eyes nearly closing.

"No, Natsume. You are not giving up."

"I'm not." His eyelids drooped and the tears streamed down my face.

_I'm sorry, Natsume._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yes, as I've said, I always watch Spiderman 3 before going to bed these past few days and I always almost cried when the last scene was being played... Where Harry died. The phrase "Stay" came from that when he told Mary Jane to stay by his side. And then a plot quickly formed on my mind. :'( It was too heartbreaking.**

**Hihi. Yish. :3**

**This will be two or three shots. The next scene will foreplay Natsume's point of view when this day happened. What he was doing, where did he go, etc..**

**The third part...**

**Currently undecided. Haha.**

**Secret for now. XD**

**So... Yeah.**

**I think I'm getting addicted to tragedy fictions since it always hits my heart's soft spot and I always frown whenever I read them.**

**So... Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**Much love,**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-21-11)**

**P.S.: GO TEAM C! WE CAN DO THIS! :))**

**P.P.S.: I'M SO HAPPY I'M GONNA DIE! I PASSED ALL MY SUBJECTS! YESH! I'M REALLY SO HAPPY! Thanks for those who prayed with me. I love you all very very much. :)**

**P.P.P.S.: I finished this in an hour. 8) HAHAHA.**


End file.
